


Lighthouse Stars

by keefy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Merlance, Will add more soon, klance, merkeith, mermaid fanfic, shriogane takashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefy/pseuds/keefy
Summary: Multiple species of mers live throughout the entire planet.  Many inhabit the freshwaters of lakes and rivers.  Some dwell in the salty ocean.  Lance McClain is a freshwater mer who has everything he has ever wanted, family.  Meanwhile in the depths of the ocean, Keith Kogane, a mer who lives alone at the bottom at the ocean floor has nothing.  He’s never had a family or experienced love.  He never wanted to, he despised why humans and merfolk enjoyed being in a relationship like that.  However Lance stumbles upon Keith at the ocean floor he is amazed.   He never enjoyed freshwater mer, but this one was gorgeous in complexion and everything.  Keith definitely knew that he was going to take on a whole new journey with this mer, who went by the name Lance McClain.





	1. Character Guide

**Author's Note:**

> okokok so i need to edit a LOTTTT so I'll fix that later nonono worries and ea i'll update chapters! : )  
> i have chapters 1 and 2 ready but want to wait a while before posting them! <3  
> kudos and comments are appreciated !

Character Guide:

Keith Kogane (18 )- Saltwater mer. 

His complexion is most similar to a shark. Keith’s species of mer are rare from the fact that his family and most of his species were wiped out by a plague. He’s skinny and owns somewhat of an athletic build. He is agile and he moves at incredibly fast speed. His body doesn’t contain scales, it’s more of a shark skin and he has glowing purple areas throughout his body. His tail is like a giant shark's tail and Keith also has a dorsal fin. Despite his build and all his body condition isn’t too great because food at the bottom of the floor is scarce. 

 

Lance McClain (17 )- Freshwater mer.

His complexion is similar to a fish. His species of mer are more common because in the shallow waters, there are less species of mer that are able to actually adapt to the muddy waters, so greater populations of his inhabit the shallow waters. Lance is a pulp mer who lives with his family and enjoys what he has. He is less faster than Keith but he has scales unlike Keith does and he has fins. Lance’s species of mer are also somewhat weaker but they are more friendly with the creatures around them.

 

Shirogane Takashi ( 23 )- Park conservationist. 

Shiro is a human being who lives on a deserted island and he lives there by himself. He stays in a lighthouse and makes a living there. He helps marine life animals who are in danger and releases them back into the wild once they are fully treated and healed.

 

Kuro Takashi ( 23 )- Wealthy landowner and gambler.

Kuro is a human being who lives somewhere in Los Angeles and travels all over the world. He owns a private jet and often gambles for cash. He and Shiro are twins but can never see how they are alike one another. Kuro is a bragger and attention hoarder. He lives for glory and fame.


	2. INTRO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> planning to edit this chapter a bit <3

Lance glided through the shallow waters where he inhabited. He was a merman and his type of species lived mainly in freshwater and shallow waters. Lance had a family of mermaids and mermen who all treated him wonderfully. He had sisters and brothers that were in total, helplessly uncountable. His kind enjoyed the shallow waters of the lakes. Occasionally they could stay where freshwater and saltwater would mix but none of them has ever dared to venture into the eerie depths of the sea. They preferred the frolic of waters and waves of the muddy waters. Since it wasn’t as spacious as the ocean, they never had a problem with food supply. They also made many friends with their neighbors around them, all friendly and open. One day however, Lance’s curiosity got the best of him. For that he swam into the depths of the waters that flow into the sea. 

 

Keith sped in the waters where sun could barely pass through. The dim light near the bottom of the sea floor was something he always preferred than the happiness near the corals and school of fish. Keith was more anti-social. He knew he had a family, he just never had seen or met them before. He was used to this, the quiet sounds of the crabs scuttling across the sandy bed. He was used to every sea creature running away from him. He was used to the awfully quiet environment which was absolutely freezing for any other merman. There was a sunken ship of where he lived and he found lots of human items and collectibles. He figured out to use some of these intriguing human items. He lived alone for the fact that there weren’t many of his species for that most of them went extinct during an unfortunate event which Keith wondered if his parents died with it. Keith managed to survive, adapting in the harsh temperatures of the sea floor. He was more athletic in build and was built for speed and hunting. He also wasn’t like normal fish-like creatures also. The closest you could come to think of him was Keith being a shark. He had incredible speed and stealthy hunting skills. Keith loved the place, he loved everything about it and not a single thing he hoped would happen to his beloved home. 

 

\---

 

Lance was always fond of the company other mers gave him and he never ceased to hate the food. It always was tasty in it’s own unique way. However Lance was extremely curious, curious of everything around him. Countless times where his mother had to go after him. Countless times where Lance almost accidentally killed himself. And here he was being about 18 years of age to, and here he was still living the same life he had always lived. Lance wanted to actually live and journey throughout the world, still knowing that dangers still are ahead of him and that he couldn’t possibly make it alive. However the salty waters of the ocean always intrigued him and he couldn’t hold himself back. He swam without nobody knowing during midnight where everybody else slept. Lance crossed the borders where the fresh and saltwater met and he crossed the borders of the coral like habitat where schools of fish swam all day. He kept on swimming until he couldn’t exactly tell where he was. 

Until then he saw a luminescent light shining at the bottom of the ocean sea floor. Lance, even if he was part human, he’s also part fish so he was attracted to the light shining at the sandy bottom. Lance knew that he couldn’t say here long because especially with the frigid temperature he especially was in currently. His body would either have a hard time taking in huge amounts of salt or either that he would freeze to death. Also, he was lost. But anyways he knew he would only stay here for a short amount of time. He swam closer to it and found a shark like merman he had never seen before in his whole entire life. Before the shark merman looked at him, Lance quickly raced to the nearest rock. He hid behind it waiting for the creature to disappear, but instead because of Lance’s obvious hint, his tail swishing across the sandy floor.   
“Who’s there?”   
Lance probably just yelped in shock and swam away trying his best to escape the fierce like merman.   
Keith chased Lance around the wide open space of his territory and because of his agility build he grabbed Lance and shoved him into the nearest rock. Lance was to scared to feel pain and look at Keith with frightful ice blue eyes. Keith yelled aloud again, “I asked, who are you? Are you ok?” Keith shook Lance and Lance snapped out of his thoughts and whimpered, “I’m L-Lance…” Keith looked at Lance once more and let go of him. “I’m Keith.” Lance got back up and gave Keith a look that Keith couldn’t really understand. Keith had never made contact with another merfolk in three whole years. Keith couldn’t respond properly due to the lack of communication and sleep. Lance carefully and cautiously swam up to Keith and gently patted his shoulder. Keith turned in a very quick motion and asked, “What is it?” Lance gave him a worried and sad look and replied, “I- I think I’m lost and I would really need your help.” Keith just gave Lance a disgusted look with his glowing purple eyes. “I’m sorry but I can’t help you. Neither do I know my way around here.” That was a lie. Of course he knew. He lived here for four years straight. Scavenging and exploring but not like this merman would know.   
Lance’s face turned even more gloomy and he replied ‘Thanks anyways’ to Keith and swam back towards to surface. Keith watched the delicate merman swim towards the surface and Keith looked at the ground. Once he couldn’t see Lance anymore, he probably would never make contact with another merfolk in another year or so. Keith called out to Lance, “Hey!” Lance looked back and tilted his face. Keith looked at the ground once again and slightly blushed, “Fine. I’ll help you.” Lance immediately was next to Keith in a blink an eye. Keith knew that he didn’t have a lot of time according to the way Lance breathed. It was heavy and he could tell he was trying to minimize his breathing pace. Keith just realized that he was a freshwater mer. They usually never come to the salt waters but this was a rare case. Keith had to get him back as quickly as possible. Keith looked at Lance and gave him a dead serious face.   
“I’ll help you. Just on one condition.”


	3. Chapter 1

Lance tightly grabbed Keith’s soft hand. Lance felt warm in the cold waters of the depth from Keith’s delicate hand. Keith swam smoothly throughout the waters and his speed was an advantage of the freezing water. Keith, without looking at Lance and looking forward asked, “So all I need to do is take you to the borders where fresh and saltwater collide, correct?” Lance silently nodded. As Keith swam with ease and grace, Lance felt safer being with him. For some reason Lance found that this merman was under depression judging by his sorrow face expression, his skinny body to the point you could see his rib bones showing and white, pale skin. The violet glowing lights throughout his body weren’t shining as bright as Lance thought they should be. They were dim and had sort of a fading color. Lance kept his loud mouth shut though, he didn’t want to bother the merman guiding his way through the coral reefs busily. Lance really enjoyed the bright and colorful shades of corals, fishes and plants. Lance noticed that the creatures swam as fast as possible when they first saw Keith. They were afraid of him.

They kept on swimming even when the waters were to muddy to see in. Keith suddenly stopped and paused. Lance tugged Keith’s hand and Keith whirled his head at Lance. Lance quietly asked, “What is it?”   
“We’re here.”   
Lance looked around. He recognized this place. This place was always the place he and his siblings played tag in. Lance gave Keith a warming smile. “Thank you Keith.” And after that, Lance swam into the murky waters and couldn’t be seen again. Keith tried to get one more glimpse of the blue merman but because of the murky waters he couldn't. Before Keith turned to swim away he heard his name.   
“Keith! Are you still there buddy?”   
Keith looked and saw Lance coming back for him and he had something in his hand. It was a basket of fish.   
‘He kept his side of the deal.’ Keith thought.   
Lance swam up to Keith and handed him the basket full of fish. “Thank you, once again.”   
Lance blushed in a bright red color and covered his face with his hands. Keith carefully grabbed Lance’s hand and smiled at him. “You’re welcome Lance.” Lance’s face turned brighter and flushed a deeper shade of red whispered quietly to Keith, “U-um… If you want, I’m free everyday except Sunday and Wednesday.” Keith couldn’t really process what Lance meant but he awkwardly smiled at Lance and replied, “I wouldn’t mind meeting at Friday, I have a lot of time to spare that day.” Lance smiled brightly, his white teeth and his ice blue eyes also sparkled in the water.   
Keith and Lance soon both waved goodbye. Keith swam rapidly back to his territory to eat the fish Lance had gave him. Keith was in a muddle of emotions as of right now. He felt hot even in the cold waters where he was. His face and his hands felt as if he were burning. Keith had never experienced this before. Was this “love” that he had never felt? That he feared? That he never wished to feel? Keith was embarrassed of this and swam into the sunken ship he lived in and quickly opened the basket of fish. He found various types of fish that he had never seen before. He assumed that they were freshwater fish. To his surprise, they were extremely delicious and Keith didn’t want to stop eating. The last time he ate was about three days ago. His species of mer were able to live for a long period of time without food. However it was best for him to eat everyday, but with the sea creatures scared of him they avoided contact with his type. Keith was always very lucky when he had the chance to eat. Once Keith finished eating, that would last him for about 2 weeks without food if he weren’t able to go catch food. Keith soon felt extremely tired after a long day of actually doing something besides thinking and daydreaming of his past memories. Before he knew it, Keith had his eyes closed and was in a deep sleep. 

 

Keith woke up and found himself captive. Keith opened one of his luminescent eyes and took a look around where he was. He seemed to be in a giant tank where other merfolk of different species and ages were held. The other merfolk around his seemed to fear him and the fact that they were also captive. Keith tried to figure out where he was. He looked beyond the glass of the tank and saw a mini room with nothing really else in it except for the gigantic tank he was in. Keith didn’t know how he ended up here but that wasn’t the problem now. He needed to get out. He frantically tried to bang against the glass wall trying to break it and flee. Of course, where? The little room didn’t seem to have an exit. Where was he?? How did they even find him?? What did we do wrong to deserve this?? Are we a threat to humans? What do they plan to do to him??   
No. Keith couldn’t panic now. It would get himself in bigger trouble.   
The miniature laboratory had windows and Keith could barely look that far but he could see the ocean waves outside. He was on a ship. A ship. He figured he could escape if he could think of a plan. All of the sudden a loud crash came on the ship. Everything seemed to move and the tank Keith was in started to shake. If only something could knock the ship completely so he could have the chance to escape. Keith looked up and saw that the tank he was in didn’t have a cover. Of course the tank was huge. Even if he wanted to jump out of the tank to the ground, that would be about 35 feet coming down to the ground. Keith saw that there was a storm ongoing outside. A very horrible storm. Keith had never seen one in forever. He always lived in the depths where the sun couldn’t even pass through. Keith never even bothered to swim to the surface to even see one. All he knew about storms were that humans disliked them very much and that he could have a chance to escape. Another crash. The water in the tank started splashing onto the ground. Another thump. It started to slide across the ground and if only Keith could push it so it would flip. There weren’t that many other mers with him so he probably wouldn’t injure most of them. Keith started flipping and shoving the tank as if he were trying to push it down. It felt impossible. If only Lance was with him. He would feel a lot safer being with him. Keith soon felt his whole body come down. The storm definitely was a big help to him. The tank came down with a big crash and it shattered across the mini room. Keith felt something stab him near the chest but that wasn’t important as of now. He just needed to get away. He felt thick, red blood escaping his body but he ignored it. He used all of his strength and used his hands and arms to pull him out the door. He felt so weary but he continued to persevere. Somebody caught him dragging himself across the deck of the boat. They started yelling and Keith had to get out immediately. Something grabbed his tail. He saw a man that had a strong build and had a small portion of his hair in the front dyed white. He had yellow irises and he gripped tightly onto Keith’s tail. Keith yelped. This guy had a lot of strength. “I’m not letting you go… You’re a species so rare that people would pay billions for one like you!” Keith shrieked in horror and starting flicking his body and tail in rapid movements. The other man took a pocket knife and stabbed Keith in the lower part of his body piercing his thick skin. He dragged the knife across his body until it reached his tail. Keith gasped out in pain and started shoving the stronger man. Keith bit his leg and he yelled. He lost his grip on Keith and Keith wasted no time. He scrambled towards the edge of the deck and pushed himself up. He suddenly stopped and found the man behind him tightly grabbing onto his tail. Keith gave his face a big whack before splashing into the water. Keith had no idea where he was and all he had to do was escape as far as possible from the ship. He swam and swam and because he lost so much blood, he fainted somewhere in the water of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eee! you made it to the end of chapter one! I'm very aware that I need to edit this so I'm sorry about that. I hope to edit sentences a bit to make it a lil bit more complex and a lot less simple! I have chapter 2 typed up! I'll publish that in 2 days from today! OwO so I give people time to slow their pace down at reading! <3 
> 
> tysm for the kudos and comments, it really warms my heart a ton and I appreciate every single kudo and comment! It always makes my day ;v;


End file.
